


The Nerd & The Geek

by ButterflyBrain_Fics



Series: Plikki Fics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23864122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyBrain_Fics/pseuds/ButterflyBrain_Fics
Summary: It's just the regular series except all the kwamis attend school as humans and have their own class. This mainly just has Tikki and Plagg being shipped by literally everybody else. Enjoy a bunch of plikki shorts put into a somewhat cohesive story.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Pollen & Trixx (Miraculous Ladybug), Pollen/Trixx (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: Plikki Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719760
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Just another day...

**Author's Note:**

> \- When Tikki speaks, her speech is in italic  
> \- When Plagg speaks, his speech is in bold  
> \- Also this AU is called the Kwami Klass AU  
> \- They remember things like their powers and how they transform their holders but not their actual age and a few past holders. Ill be making a post about the AU soon.
> 
> \- 1/23/2021 its been forever since i updated this fic. i'm gonna start writing again i think. i still want it to have that cute but cringey feel so i'm only gonna edit the first 3 chapters to make them make more sense and then make more chapters. i've already made a chapter 4 tho.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of the forever ongoing plikki shennanegans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- when tikki speaks the font is in italic  
> \- when plagg speaks the font is in bold

It was just another day at Collège Françoise Dupont. Just like yesterday. And the day before. And the day before that. Tikki was walking home in the rain. Just like yesterday... But then the rain stopped going down her back and onto an... umbrella? 

> **Plagg: "Hey Sugarcube"**
> 
> _Tikki: "Oh god it's you."_
> 
> **Plagg: "Wh- Hey! What did I do?"**
> 
> **"Well besides I need your help,** **I need help uh... studying?"**
> 
> _Tikki: "Is that just an excuse to go out with me?"_
> 
> **Plagg: "What? No! I just-"**
> 
> _Tikki: "Don't worry! I know you suck at flirting."_
> 
> **Plagg: "Hey!"**

They make it back to Marinette's house. Plagg, was adopted by Gabriel so he could be akumatized easily in case Gabriel couldn't find anyone to "evilize". Tikki, however, was basically adopted by the Dupain-Chengs. They saw how good friends she was to Mari and allowed her to stay with them.

Tikki goes to open the bakery doors.

> _"Dang it! Locked!"_

She searches for her keys in her skirt's tiny pockets but they we're left in her locker. (Hopefully). She picks up a handful of rocks and throws them on the balcony in hopes Mari would notice. Eventually, Kaalki goes up onto the balcony instead. They were making a design together as a project and were probably going to stay up all night making it. Tikki was way below them and could tell they were already tired.

> _Tikki: "Kaalki! Let me in!"_
> 
> Kaalki: "Why? So you can spend time with your boyfriend?"
> 
> _Tikki: No! He isn't my boyfriend!_
> 
> Kaalki: "Well you're not coming in 'til you admit it!
> 
> _Tikki: Kaalki this is literaly where I live!_

Kaalki goes back inside.

> **"Guess you're stuck with me"**
> 
> _"Guess I am..."_
> 
> **"So... guess that study date can start now."**
> 
> "Whatever Stinky... which way is your house?"


	2. "Study Date"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Welcome back!  
> \- Hope you enjoy your new Chapter!  
> -1/23/21 Once I finish this chapter, I can finally write new chapters! I hope you read the new ones.

The couple made it back to the Agreste Mansion. Plagg already had the entire night planned out cause he was so excited! He tried to stay calm though. Especially because it was kinda obvious that if Gabe saw Tikki he'd literally kill him. Plagg and her had already gone over the gate but they still had to sneak inside. Plagg would sneak in almost every night so he had his ways.

He throws a rock at Adrien while he's playing piano.

He has surprisingly good aim.

> Adrien: What the- PLAGG WHAT THE FU- FRICK?!
> 
> **Plagg: LET ME IN!**
> 
> Adrien: YOU HIT ME WITH A FUDGING ROCK WHY WOULD I DO THAT?
> 
> **Plagg: I'M YOUR KWAMI!**
> 
> Adrien: FINE!

Adrien let down the ladder from their makeshift bunk beds which are somehow still sturdy and let it down as far as he could. Tikki barely could even get on the ladder. She's very short.

Once the two got into his room Adrien put the ladder back and went straight to bed, not even acknowledging Tikki. A rock did just hit him on the head. Poor guy.

> **Plagg: Sooo..... wanna play UMS3**
> 
> _Tikki: Pfft You're such a geek. Besides aren't we meant to be studying?_
> 
> **Plagg: It's not like we need to study the whole night but fine. Besides you'd lose to me anyway.**
> 
> _Tikki: I could beat you in my sleep!_
> 
> **Plagg: Oh really?**

And that caused them to play till early morning. It took a while, but Tikki beat Plagg by a 21-20 after 41 games! After five hours of their hardcore gaming, they managed to keep their eyes off the screen.

> _Tikki: Alright Plagg we need to start studying._
> 
> **Plagg: W-wait we do?**
> 
> _Tikki: Yea.. didn't you wanna study with me?_
> 
> **Plagg: *mumbles* I only said that so you'd hang out with me..**
> 
> _Tikki: What?_
> 
> **Plagg: I mean- We should go to bed we have school tomorrow! I-It's pretty late.**
> 
> _Tikki: Aw! You're being responsible for once!_

Plagg rolls his eyes then looks at the beds.

> **Plagg: Uh-oh**
> 
> _Tikki: What?_
> 
> **Plagg: Looks like there's two of us..**
> 
> _Tikki: *sigh* Plagg.._
> 
> **Plagg: And only one bed!**
> 
> _Tikki: Plagg! There's a couch right there!_
> 
> **Plagg: oh...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- ty for reading!  
> \- Also, UMS3 stands for Ultimate Mecha Strike III! The game in the Miraculous series if you forgot.


	3. Ship Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- This chapter is a little longer than the other two to make up for my absence  
> \- Hope you're into that i guess
> 
> -1/23/21 I've also updated this chapter!

> **Wake up...**
> 
> **Tikki! Wake up!**

Tikki sits up quickly. The bright light of the huge window blinds her totally. Is this how Adrien and Plagg wake up every day?

> **Plagg: Tikki! I know you don't like being late but...**

He shows her the time and it's 8:10. She would be late if she followed her regular schedule she would be there at around 9:00. Around 30 minutes late.

> _Tikki: Why didn't you wake me up you sock! Ugh!_
> 
> **Plagg: I don't know what time you wake up!**

Tikki jumps off the couch and scrambled to get all her things ready. She had studied the night before so she had all of her things

> _Tikki: Oh god I don't have time to do anything! Where are my hairbands?!_
> 
> **Plagg: Chill out sugarcube! Oh! You look pretty with your hair down.**

> _Tikki: You're not helping at all._

She takes her hairbands that were on her pillow and ties her hair into pigtails.

> **Plagg: Uh Also, you might have to go in the limo with us too if you don't want to be late.**
> 
> _Tikki: I'm NOT going to stay with your stinky camembert._
> 
> **Plagg: Camembert is great! And It'll take you longer to not go with us. Gorilla won't mind.**

Tikki sneaks back out through the window and the ladder and meets Plagg by the limo. The gorilla takes them to school along with Adrien. They drop off Adrien and Tikki but Plagg stays inside. The two are a little concerned but shrug it off for now. Tikki enters her class. Their teacher, Mrs Mendeleiev, hadn't made it there yet. She was never this late. She probably was trying to prove that Tikki and Plagg we're "alien creatures" disguised as humans. Even if the class had thrown them off their trail (kind of). She is also welcomed to a few bunch of ship names on the board. The two couples who we're together, Pollixx and Stomullo. Aswell as a new one. _Plikki_

> _Tikki: What's Plikki?_
> 
> Pollen: It's your and Plagg's ship name.
> 
> _Tikki: OUR WHAT?_
> 
> Pollen: Your ship name!

> _Tikki: WHY DO WE HAVE A SHIP NAME?!_
> 
> Pollen: 'Cause you two are made for each other.

Tikki sat down angry, confused and blushing like a tomato. She wasn't that close to Plagg. Was she? Around five minutes later Pollen goes to take the register as Mendeleiev still wasn't there yet. As she says Plagg's name there's a faint yell of a "cataclysm" and the door is destroyed.

> **Plagg: Why did you all lock the door?**
> 
> Wayzz: Nobody did...
> 
> ............................................
> 
> Wayzz: Plagg we're you trying to pull a push door?

Everyone burst out in laughter. Plagg sits next to Tikki.

> **Plagg: Tikki I got you breakfast**
> 
> _Tikki: Plagg if you pull out a piece of camembert i swear to kwami I-_
> 
> **Plagg: I got you cookies! I know what you use to recharge.**
> 
> Trixx: Aww your boyfriend brought you breakfast!

Tikki slams her head into the desk. She was more red than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Thanks for reading! leave a comment below!


	4. Love Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Its been forever since ive made an update to this oh my god.  
> \- I'm gonna add another chapter to this just cause i feel bad not updating

Their classes would usually go like this. Mrs Mendeleiv starts with a presentation on Tikki and Plagg being aliens. They would prove them wrong and they would be set free go to their first period. They would go to all their lessons normally with plikki constantly getting into cute and romantic moments. However, today was different. There was no presentation today! Finally! It's like they were blessed by Master Fu! She finally gave up! 

> _Did she not make a new theory today?_
> 
> **I dunno. She's acting weird today...**

Their form time finished like any other kid's form time would. They finally could just have a regular day today without the two needing to be on their toes about their identity like their holders. Tikki thought that this meant she finally wouldn't be in a "cute" situation with Plagg as it happened a lot. Oh how wrong she was. It all started in their english class for their second period. The two were almost always sat together in seating plans. They had to write a short text about something they love. They had done their end of term test so they had one final lesson left before their term ended. So they could write whatever they wanted that day. Tikki and Plagg sat next to each other. Plagg had been sneaking looks at her. She had only noticed partway through.

> _Why do you keep staring at me?_

He blushes slightly

> **I-Its nothing.**
> 
> _Are you writing about me?_
> 
> **Wh- No!**
> 
> _Let me see!_

He hurriedly closes his book with the paper he wrote on sandwiched inside it. He held it far away from her so her short arms couldn't reach it. However, the paper fell out and Tikki snatched it and started reading it. She only read the first line which was "I love you as much as I love camembert" before Plagg got it back and fully ate it before she could see it again.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Thank you for reading!  
> \- I hope you enjoyed.  
> \- Comment any criticisms or nice words below!


End file.
